Unexpected
by SakuraGirl25
Summary: An unexpected visitor learns a lesson. Slash


**AN: This one is just a little ditty that popped into my head one day and I scribbled it down in my black notebook. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: *Checks to see if copyright for H50 came to her mailbox and sighs in disappointment.* Not mine.**

* * *

**Unexpected**

Steve lay in bed, arms thrown possessively over the smaller man next to him. He was dreaming of surfing when a misplaced sound pierced his sleep. His eyes snapped open, training instantly asserting itself. It sounded like someone was shuffling around on the terrace.

He grabbed his gun from the bedside table and eased from the bed—careful not to wake Max. Wearing only boxer-briefs he crept to the window and laid himself flat against the wall flanking it. He heard the jiggle of the double window's latch being unlocked.

The door opened and a man with a mop of curly brown hair slinked through the entrance.

He grabbed the man and snatched him into the room, tossing him to the floor.

"Whoa! What the hell man," he snarled, demeanor instantly changing when he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Up."

The man stood obediently, heart drumming in his chest. "W-who are you?"

Steve advanced on the man, gun focused on his head. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first," he managed to snipe despite his fear.

The fuck? Some criminals had no respect. He pulled back the hammer on his gun. "The sun isn't even up yet and I'm in no mood for any smart-aleck shit. Now who are you?" He watched the man with laser focus, upset at being awakened before dawn because some curly top idiot decided now would be a great time to break the law.

The man raised his hands seeing the look of murder in his potential assassin's eyes. "I-I'm Max's roommate."

"Then where's your key?"

"I…forgot it."

Steve tightened his grip on the gun.

"Kevin! My name is Kevin." His knees quivered his eyes wide with dilated pupils. Was this his last day on Earth? Was Max's boyfriend going to blow his brains out while the doctor slept like the fucking dead?

"Criminals case places all the time 'Kevin'. Now, it looks like you're in a bad spot so I'm asking one last time. Who are you?" He asked, clipping the last of his words.

"My name is Kevin. "Please don't shoot me brah." He pleaded, sweat beading on his brow.

"Only if you do something stupid. But what I will do his call HPD and get you a transport downtown."

Jail? He couldn't go to jail. He was well aware of what happened to guys like him in jail. "Wait! Ask Max, he'll identify me."

Steve sighed inwardly. This little shit was more trouble than he was worth. Still, though Max probably wouldn't be happy if he shot his roommate in the shoulder. Damn. "Max."

Max turned over.

"Max."

He continued to slumber.

Steve sighed in frustration. Max slept like a fucking log. "Max! Wake up."

Max groaned and gradually awakened. "What?"

"Put your glasses on. I need you to identify someone."

Max griped and leaned over, picking up his eyeglasses. As soon as the spectacles were on his face his blurry world turned crystal clear. And the first thing he saw was his new lover holding his roommate at gunpoint.

"Is this Kevin?"

Max yawned, seemingly unaffected by the entire situation. Seeing a mostly nude Steve first thing in the morning was a welcomed sight. "Yes."

Steve lowered the weapon, but before he could rectify his mistake Kevin bolted from the room like he was being chased by Cerberus himself. Oh well. He was not pursuing him. He looked to Max who looked wonderfully fuckable with his mussed hair and sleepy expression. The blush that painted Max's cheeks beckoned him to bed.

He climbed into the bed, gathering Max into his arms. "You don't seem upset that I held your roommate at gunpoint."

Max almost went rigid, unaccustomed to such affection—due to his past relationships. "Perhaps he will stop forgetting his key now."

Steve raised an eyebrow at Max's apathy. "You just want to go back to sleep don't you."

"Yes." He closed his eyes and turned to his side in preparation for sleep.

Steve grinned hungrily at the smaller man before leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Guess I'm going to have to burst your bubble."

"Hm?" His eyes widened then shut when Steve joined their mouths. He melted into the demanding kiss, using his own tongue to dance with Steve's.

Steve broke the kiss, heart fluttering at the dazed expression on Max's countenance. He sighed when Max looked up at him with inquiring coffee eyes. Max might be a genius but he was a dunderhead at catching insinuations that remotely pertained to sex. It was the direct route then.

Max jumped when Steve grasped his crotch. "Oh."

* * *

***Grins wickedly* I couldn't help myself with this idea. Steve is like a damn ninja so I figured why not write this little oneshot. It seems quite probable that this could happen. I figured since the TV downstairs keeps him from going to sleep his senses must be pretty damn sharp. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it and if you did *Puts on cheerleader outfit R-E-V-I-E-W!***

**Later tater ^_*  
**


End file.
